Take The Long Way
by Robb89
Summary: "Andy, he never deserved you. Ever." THe conviction in Sam's voice caused Andy's silent tears to turn to sobs. "Oh, Andy... come here." She leaned towards Sam as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and kissed her head softly.


_Hi everyone! I've been hanging around here reading Rookie Blue fics for awhile, so I finally decided to write one myself. It's been a long time since I've written anything so please be kind! With regards to last night's episode, In Plain View, I'd just like to say that I thought it was awesome! Both the writing and the acting was spot on. Aside from the lack of Sam/Andy interaction, I think it was one of the best so far. (I actually cheered when Andy left Luke.) I'm glad that the writers didn't stick with the usual break-up cliches of screaming/crying/shouting matches. They also didn't bring Andy's character down to Jo's level by having her get into a physical fight. I really feel that these past two episodes of keeping Andy and Sam apart is to make their interaction in the future episodes even sweeter. I hope so anyway!_

_This one-shot takes places at the end of episode 6, when Andy leaves Luke. The title is stolen from a song played on the show in episode 5 of season 2. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything... wish I did though!_

/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3

**_Take the Long Way_**

Andy left Luke's condo drained and defeated. She began walking, hoping that Traci would be home by now. The open house at the station should have ended about a half hour ago; Andy had left early in order to pack her bag, hoping to slip out of the house before Luke came home. The weight of the day's events pressed heavily on her shoulders. Not only had she discovered Luke's infidelity, but the case that day had been especially difficult. The combination left Andy physically, mentally, and emotionally empty. She felt numb. Not yet had she begun to process how her life was going to change. All in one day she had lost what she had imagined to be a promising future with someone she thought she loved. Flipping open her phone, she dialed Traci's number.

Back at the station, Traci, Sam and a few other officers had stayed behind to help clean up and finish some paper work. Traci was just leaving the locker room when her phone rang. Recognizing that it was Andy's number, she quickly answered.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Traci had just discovered that Andy and Luke's wedding was scheduled for next weekend. She assumed Andy was deep in the middle of preparations.

"Traci, can I stay with you for awhile?" Andy's voice shook on the other end of the phone. Clearly, something was not right.

Traci began to walk towards the exit as Sam approached her. He could see concern written across her face. "Andy, are you okay? What happened?" Sam immediately stopped Traci, placing an arm on her shoulder and shooting her a questioning look.

"He cheated, Traci... with_ her_," tears began to trickle down Andy's face as the reality of her situation became apparent. "I knew something wasn't right. It's... it's over." Andy's shaky breaths could be heard on the other end of the line as she tried to hold it together.

Traci glanced at Sam briefly and mouthed **Luke and Jo.** Sam's face twisted with the realization of what Luke had done to Andy. "I'm so sorry honey. Look, Jerry took the car home with Leo so Noelle's giving me a ride. Can you meet me at my place? You can stay as long as you need."

Unable to wait any longer, Sam grabbed the phone from Traci's hand.

Admitting to Traci that she had failed was probably the most difficult part of Andy's day. Yes, discovering Luke had cheated was incrediably painful, and yes, the case of the day had been trying. But telling her bestfriend that she had trusted, committed, and gave her heart to another man only to have it shattered was excruciating. The taste of bitter failure lingered on her tongue. Before Andy could respond to Traci the phone was passed to someone else, and an all-too familiar voice breathed through the line, "Andy, hey, it's me."

Inexplicable relief rushed through Andy's body. Throughout this whole ordeal she had yet to think about Sam. But as soon as she heard his voice she felt an intense mixture of safety and overwhelming grief. The last shred of self-control which she had been clinging to dissolved and her angiushed sobs echoed through the phone, "S-Sam..." She couldn't bring herself to continue.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Where are you sweetheart? I'm coming to get you." The sound of Andy crying drove a knife straight through Sam's heart.

Andy gave him her location through chocked tears and sank down on a nearby bench, praying that Sam would get there quickly.

The five minute drive to reach Andy was one of the longest of Sam's life. He kept imagining Luke with Jo, Andy's reaction to what had happened, and felt an overwhelming urge to beat Luke black and blue. Andy wore her heart on her sleeve and Sam thought his heart physically pained for her loss. Even though he was deeply in love with her it killed him to see her hurt. As he turned down the street name she had given him, he could see her figure huddled on a park bench, arms wrapped tightly around her body. He pulled up in front of her and turned off his truck.

Andy dropped her head into her hands as Sam approached. She was both ashamed and angry with herself for what had happened with Luke. As much as she wanted Sam near, she couldn't help but feel ridiculous for having him come out here to pick her up. She was a grown woman afterall, and letting her guard down in front of her former training officer didn't feel good. She felt his presence as his body slid onto the bench next to hers.

"Andy." His voice was so soft and tender that she couldn't help but meet his gaze. Fresh tears sprang to Andy's eyes as Sam's face revealed the love and concern she had always wished Luke would show her.

"That ring was never meant for me," Andy felt the need to explain everything as Luke's true intentions, or lack thereof, became apparent. "He loved her all along. I was just..." she trailed off as hot tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

Sam's heart ached for his beautiful former rookie as he turned toward her and cupped her face in his hands. Gently wiping stray tears from her cheeks, he gazed deeply into her eyes, "Andy, he never deserved you. Ever." The conviction in Sam's voice caused Andy's silent tears to turn to audible sobs. "Oh, Andy... come here." She leaned towards Sam as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and kissed her head softly. He could feel her tears hot on his neck as she clung to him. There was nothing he could say right now to make her hurt disappear. So for the moment he simply held her, stroking her hair and hoping it would be enough for now.

They sat this way on the bench surrounded by the darkness of the cold autumn evening until Sam noticed Andy's tears had subsided. Her head still rested on his chest and her arms were wrapped around his. Sam thought he could say like this forever, but he knew Traci would be worried if he didn't take Andy home soon.

"Do you still want me to take you to Traci's tonight?" She lifted her head, almost surprised by Sam's voice. She shook her head softly.

"I don't want Jerry to see me like this and I don't feel like talking to Traci about it right now. I'm just exhausted." Andy had given up; her voice betrayed her weariness.

"Come on," he stood up and reached out his hand for hers, "you can stay with me tonight."

Andy looked at him hesitantly before placing her hand in his. "Sam, I'm not ready for..."

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't be here for you." Andy shook her head in amazement and truly smiled for the first time that day.

"You're a wonderful person and an incrediable friend. Do you know that?" She stood next to Sam and he placed his arm around her waist. She leaned into him and they slowly walked to his truck.

"I know. I'm pretty awesome." He flashed her his million dollar smile as he opened the passanger door for Andy. Before climbing in she gently placed her hand on the back of Sam's neck, pulling him towards her for a soft, lingering kiss.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered.

Sam's fingertips grazed her cheek as he pushed her hair from her face, tenderly tucking a piece behind her ear. "I've always got your back, McNally."

He helped her into the truck and they began to drive home in silence. Andy's exhaustion had gotten the better of her. Before drifting off to sleep she reached for his hand. Sam squeezed hers gently.

And suddenly Andy's future didn't seem so bleak afterall.

_~ Fin ~ _


End file.
